This proposal details studies designed to expand upon our preliminary work which demonstrated the feasibility of a solid-phase, flow-thru device to carry out catalytic hydrogen transfer reactions. These studies used palladium coated glass fiber filters as well as silica/polyvinylchloride membrane. We propose herein to evaluate other supports, for example controlled pore glass and silica/polyethylene membranes, as matrices for this procedure. In addition, we will prepare and test a thiol scavenger support as device to reduce or eliminate catalyst poisoning. Studies will also be carried out to determine if Ni can be deposited on these matrices and support catalysis in the same ways as the palladium coated supports. The utility of isopropanol as a hydrogen donor in catalytic hydrogen transfer reactions will also be studied. Based on the above, a device and protocol will be developed which can catalyze dehalohydrogenation reactions with the ultimate goal being development of a facile method for the preparation of isotopically labelled ligands for use in a variety of biomedical/biochemical applications.